


wind chimes

by Anonymous



Series: Punzo Fics! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Eye Trauma, Gen, Horns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Running Away, Self-Indulgent, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Why are you helping me?""Honestly? I dunno."AKAPunz helping Niki run away from Manburg.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Luke | Punz
Series: Punzo Fics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131
Collections: Anonymous





	wind chimes

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk i just like to think punz deserves to have a bigger role in the smp which just made me make This Self Indulgent Crap

Niki can barely recall what happened at the festival.

All Niki remembers that day was Tubbo's execution.

And that she was running straight into the woods, her wrist grabbed tightly into someone's hands.

Amidst in the chaos that blew into fireworks, she felt someone grab her and telling her to come with them, before they both ran away, the horrified screams growing into eventual silence. And now, they are here, running aimlessly through the forest that borders Manburg from everything else in the SMP. She feels pain in her legs, but she feels too numb to even care.

_Tubbo…_

Attempting to snap away from the disturbing image of the boy she cherishes as a brother blown up into pieces, she looks up from where she was looking at the ground to the man helping her escape. She remembers his name was Punz, someone that works for Schlatt. She feels as he helps her running away from the place she used to call home that he had no choice but to work with him, or maybe he did but realize his decision was most likely the wrong one a little too late.

He had a white hoodie that was dirtied browned by the Earth and firework ash, the hood on his head as Netherite plates cover his shoulders, chest, and knees. She could hear the golden clinging of his necklace jangle every time they ran, sounding like the windchimes Wilbur made for her.

Eventually, they came to a stop, Punz letting Niki fall to the ground and lay her back on a tree to rest. He joined her by kneeling on the ground, shuffling into his pockets to grab some bandages. The same ones that are currently wrapped around his left eye, crimson seeping through the white. 

"Lemme see your arm," Punz said, surprisingly gentle as Niki robotically gave her his arm for him to inspect and wrap. As he did so, she looked up at the tree and the spots of grey that peek through the overshadowing of the leaves. It leaves the mood in a somber one, and Niki can't help but feel it's accurate.

"There, you're all good," Punz said, taking one more look with a gentle twist of her arm to see if everything was fully in wraps, "I would've gotten ya a healing potion, but I used one for me and Ponk so…" 

He shrugged lightly and she looked back down at him, slow blinking. Punz looked at her with slight concern, unsure of what to say or do before his eyes lightened up at the potentially good news to tell her.

"Also, Tubbo?," He said, tilting his head to follow her own head, "My friend Ponk took care of him when he respawned and told me through a whisper he's with that Tommy kid now. He's okay."

Niki took a moment to process his words, before perking up from her catatonic state to stare up at Punz.

"He's okay?" 

"He's okay," Punz repeated, nodding his head.

_Thank god..._

"Yeah, and if ya keep on running ahead of that way," He said, pointing to her left and where the sun shines through the forest, "You'll be at the community house and hopefully Wilbur or those two will be there to pick you up." 

She nodded her head slowly, looking at the light before turning her head toward Punz, a quizzical expression forming on her face.

"… Why are you helping me?" She asked, making Punz widen his remaining eye. He then scratched his neck, his sky blue eyes staring down at the autumn brown grass.

"Honestly? I dunno," He replied earnestly, letting his arms drop to rest on his thigh and hang between his legs, "It was honestly in the spur of the moment, so I dunno. Maybe it's because I think out of everyone you deserve to escape the most."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I mean, everyone there shouldn't have to live there- it's a shithole, but I can tell you were especially miserable there, even more so when Schlatt was around, and not gunna lie, I kinda felt bad every time I saw you so.." 

"You don't like Schlatt either?" She said, surprised. She assumed since the blond is working for him that he liked or at the very least enjoyed working with him.

"S'of course I don't," Punz said incredulously, his eyes squinting and his mouth thinning in a cringed expression, "I'm a pretty wild guy, but even I think that dude we call a president is pretty fucked up. Also..."

He grabbed the sides of his hoodie, gingerly pushing it down to show Niki was underneath the white covering. 

The sight made her gasp, so soft yet it resounds clearly and loudly around the Earth.

A pair of brown, almost golden horns, growing out at the side of his head. 

"… Stickin' around him too long made me get these fucks grow outta my head," He said, touching the horns with his hands, "It hurt like shit when they first came out and it still does months later. It sucks balls." 

"I'm sorry…" Niki said, gripping her shirt. Punz offered her a shrug, getting up with a groan as he shoved a hand into his hoodie's pocket.

"Eh, don't worry about it," He said with a huff, pulling his hoodie over his head and offering out a hand for her to grab, "It ain't so bad anymore anyways." 

She grabbed his hand and gave him a weary smile when he pulled her up, before turning her head to look off to the distance. He followed suit, raising the arm he used to pull Niki up to point ahead.

"Well, I hafta leave you on your own from here. Good luck from now on, miss," Punz said, already turning around and starting to walk towards the other direction.

"Wait, why don't you come with me?" She asked, turning around as well to face his back, "We can overthrow Schlatt with reinforcements like you on our side-"

"Nah," Punz interrupted, halting in his tracks, "I have to stay until my contract with him is up and I don't wanna leave Sapnap or Ponk behind. Plus…"

He turned around, giving her a closed eye grin and tapping against his bandages.

"… That pig-guy from your side is the reason why my eye got blown off," He said, light-hearted that it almost made Niki feel like it was something like a half-joke, "Can't exactly join ya side with a guy like that over there. I'll just stay comfortably on the neutral side, thank ya very much." 

Niki sighed in defeat, before nodding her head and giving him a smile. "I see," She said, tilting her head and already starting to walk ahead in the other direction, "Stay safe then, I wish you luck. Thank you."

"You too, miss, it was no problem. Later." He said with a smile of his own, giving her a peace sign with a raised index and middle finger, before grabbing an ender pearl out from his pocket and throwing far into the forest.

In a quick flash of purple particles and the sound of a quick swipe, he vanished from sight and Niki was now halfway in the forest border alone.

Though, she could still hear the sound of his necklace clinking against each other like wind chimes, the soft music making her smile and keeping her company as she starts sprinting ahead, ready to see her family again. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!! ily


End file.
